Heavy Heart, Strong Arms
by RedFoxWriter
Summary: Orihime needs some comfort, who else better then Chad. Possible Lemon in later chapters. Please Read and Review. Thanks
1. OUtside Her Door

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach...yada yada yada. Rated mature for later chapters, R&R and all that, don't like the idea, don't read...simple as that. Got this idea while re-watching the Soul Society Arc in the Anime.**

Heavy Heart, Strong Arms

The world seemed still and quiet as she ran to through the streets, warms tears streaming down her face. Orihime just wanted everyone and everything to leave her alone, she was in no mood to deal with anything. "How could I have been so naive?" She continuously asked herself as she blindly ran toward her apartment. "I thought we were closer, I thought he actually felt the same way for me...I was so wrong, How could I have been so naive? How?" She asked her self over and over in her head. She started to unlock her door, blinded by tears and shaken by her sobs, the key slipped out of her hand and she felt like screaming but all she could do was continue to cry. She was so emotional, so upset that she didn't even notice a familiar presence approach her. A large, heavy hand was placed on her shoulder, startling her. She jumped and turned so quickly a few tears fell to the ground. She looked up and was instantly relieved to see the familiar face, so relieved that she buried herself into his broad chest and began to weep. This large man had always made her feel safe, no matter the situation, Chad was always there. He was a gentle giant to say the least, so big, so strong but so kind.

After a few moments of letting her cry Chad spoke up, "Orihime, what is the matter? I saw you running and cry, so I had to check on you. What is the problem?"

Orihime looked up into his deep dark eyes as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Oh Chad, I was so wrong. I...I...confronted Ichigo about my feelings and he turned me down. He said he couldn't feel that way for me." More hot tears streamed down her face as she buried it into Chad's chest again. "How could I have been so naive Chad, how?" Her words muffled.

"Orihime, please calm down. Everything will be alright." Chad spoke in a slow, low voice while placing a large hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her long beautiful red hair. "Please, is there anything I can do to help Orihime?"

"Just you being here has been more than enough, thank you Sado. Here its getting a little chilly out here, lets go inside." Orihime retrieved her key and unlocked the door. She opened it, took Chad by the hand and led him inside...


	2. At Her Table

Chapter 2 Heavy Heart, Strong Arms

"Orihime…are you alright now? You're tears have just about stopped." Chad spoke softly as he made himself comfortable at the small table across from her. Looking at her, he is instantly absorbed in her radiant beauty. Brief thoughts passing through his head, thoughts he shook away as soon as they reared their dirty heads.

_I am here for her, to comfort her; this is no time to think of that sort of thing…even if I love her. Why would Ichigo go off and break her heart so easily? _He spoke these words to himself, feeling anger and longing swirl in his heart. _No matter what I feel I must be here just to comfort her now._

Orihime let out a heavy sigh as she poured herself a small cup of sake. "I will be fine, I'm more so mad at myself for being so forward." Taking a sip of the drink, she looked up into his eyes, "Oh, I really don't drink often at all…I just wanted to feel better." She tries to muster a smile for him but only more tears form. "I am so so sorry Chad," she muttered as a sob escaped from her.

Chad stood and moved over to her slowly, then knelt down in front of her. Taking his hand a placing it on the side of her face he wiped away her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. Unable to leave her eye contact he slowly moved his face to hers, closing his eyes and placing his lips against hers. Soft and warm, the taste of her was sweet and instantly gave Chad a sort of high that can only be described as cloud nine. He senses coming back to him, he quickly pulls away, fast enough to stand up and step back from her. "I'm…I'm so sorry about the Orihime…it just felt so right," his face filling with blood and stumbling over his own feet, "I…I should go."

"Chad, wait…don't leave." Orihime softly said as she stands and slowly walks to him, her tears have come to a stop. "I don't want you to leave, not just yet," Her hands slowly sliding up his rock hard chest to wide shoulders, then around his strong neck to bring him closer to her. This time she locked her mouth to his in a strong and passionate kiss, their tongues feuding for control, his hand slide down her sides to rest on her hips.

Overcome with lust, Chad takes charge and slowly backs Orihime against the wall, keeping the same fierce passion in the kiss. His hands begin to explore her body from her neck and shoulders to her sides and lower back. His hand starts to slip under her shirt, her soft skin warm to the touch, his heart beating out of his chest. Breaking the kiss he leans back to look at her, "Orihime…I love you, I always have."

Her eyes connect with his and a warm smile grows across her face, "I know." She takes his hand and leads him out of the room into the hallway…


	3. UPDATE

Hey there everyone.  
I just wanted to reach out to those of you who have been asking for more and probably return with disappoint me not actually providing.

I realize it has been a few years since you heard from me and for that I apologize. Since the story was posted I have since started college and working. Also I forgot that I had this out there. –My bad!-

So to you I will say that if I find any free time I will write the reaming chapters and hopefully tie up this story.

Again I want to apologize to those of you who have waited.

Thank you so much for reading these. Two thousand some views completely blows my mind.

-RedFoxWriter


End file.
